The Best Place
by Tara Kitaide
Summary: Ichigo returns after being disowned by his father for five years only to dicover he has a new brother and he's taking everything. [[YAOI]] [[ICHIGO X RENJI]]


**Title: **The Best Place

**Author:** Tara Kitaide

**genre:** romance/tragedy

**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Bleach... T.T

**Warning: **Yaoi, language, alternate universe

**Rating: **M for yaoi

**Dedication: **To my girlfriend and any/all Ichigo x Renji fans! It may be damn near impossible but we must keep the hope alive!!

-/-/-/-

I looked long and hard at the funeral home before reluctantly trudging inside. I ran a hand through my short spiky orange hair and let out a long sigh. It had been a long time sense I had been here and frankly, I hated having to come back. You see, my father died recently. I'd been disowned for five years so I never talked to my old man or bothered to see how he was doing. I hated him and he hated me, end of story. I would have two younger sisters but they, along with my mom, died in childbirth. I think the only reason I received a funeral notice was because I'm the only one he could call family. Like I said, I was never planing to come back here.

"Ichigo!"

I was just inside the door when the sudden call of my name made me turn and lock eyes with none other than Ishida Ryūken, my father's best friend. It had been years sense I'd seen this man ether. We use to talk whenever I'd go over to his house to see his son, bu other than that, we didn't form much of a friendship. "It's been a long time, Ishida-san."

Ryūken bowed politely and his eyes met mine yet again. "My condolences Ichigo. I don't know what to say... This was so sudden..." He said sadly. I nodded and tried my best not to sigh or scoff.

Like I gave a damn what happened to my father! The only reason I came back for the bastards funeral was to get my hands on the piles of money that my father, the owner of a clinic, must have left me. "Don't worry about it." I smiled.

Ryūken nodded and followed me as we headed inside. "I think your father must have been broken up about you leaving." He said. Again I tried not to scoff and forced my smile to not become a smirk.

"I doubt it. My father lived to work. Work was his family. My father disowned me five years ago." Like I said before, I severed all ties with him. I was determined to never return to this place but I have no choice. Right now, I'm in desperate need of money.

My actions were halted as I came into the room for family members and noticed a man I had never seen before. He was sitting formally, obviously waiting for the rest of the family, me. He didn't look too much older than me, maybe two or three years. He was dressed in a black funeral suit, same as me, but his _hair_! It was the craziest shade of red I had ever seen! Like fire... It was long but pulled back into a lose pony tail and went down to his elbows. He had insain tattoos on his forehead and neck that trailed down. I guess he had more but I couldn't tell due to the long black sleeves. His hair line was strange his eyes were crimson red. He looked like one big freak show! Who was he, and better yet, why the hell was he sitting _here_?!

I turned to Ryūken, searching his eyes for answers. Without waiting for me to ask, The other man in the room handling the will answered my question. "Yes. Regarding the estate of Kurosaki Isshin, the inheritance, including his stocks and personal accounts, are willed to the most part of his adopted son, Kurosaki Renji." Ryūken motioned to the weird man sitting with us in the room and my eyes widened.

_What?_ What is this? An adopted son?! _He's_ the adopted son!?

"Ishida-san? Do you know anything about this?" I questioned as soon as we were out of the building. "Who the hell is he?!" I barked, letting my anger slip. This was all just way too unbelievable! Ryūken sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Isshin mentioned his name several times but I never met him until today."

No way.

"But that cant--!"

"Yo."

I stopped as I felt a large hand rest on my shoulder from behind. It was sudden and surprising so I immediately flung my body around to meet the unfamiliar voice. It was my so called brother, Renji. He smiled down at me, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. I stared up at him for a moment, trying to keep my face neutral and hide my glare. "You must be Kurosaki Ichigo." I nodded, not wanting to speak to this cretin. He sighed and nodded in turn before turning his back and walking away.

This all seemed way too fishy. It can't be legit! This jerks gonna take all my money? I refuse to believe it! Ryūken turned to me, his hand on his chin as he let out a long "Hm", indicating he was in deep thought. He stared long and hard at me or a moment before opening his mouth and speaking. "Could Isshin had been hiding him until recently?"

I shook my head. As logical as that sounds, my father wasn't one to have illegitimate children. "I think he may have done something to the family records. Someone in my father's position would be an attractive target. Can you look into this?" Ryūken nodded and checked his clock before turning to walk away.

"Sure. I have to go so I'll keep in touch." I nodded and waved in turn, watching as he walked off. I'm going to get to the bottom of this!

-/-/-/-

It was early.

I had gone out for a morning walk as usual and was just returning "home". It had been only a few days sense I found out about my new "brother" and now was forced to live with him. I never really saw him though. Not that I _cared_. The guy could just die for all I cared! In fact, I wish he would! At least that way, I could get my money.

I had just made my way through the front door when a similar and obnoxious voice sliced through the silence of the air.

"Hey, good morning."

Renji was sticking his head out of the bathroom door way and smiling at me with that wide annoying toothy grin of his. I didn't smile back and I didn't acknowledge his presence with a nod. I just scowled at that ridiculous smile and scoffed a little as I walked towards the bathroom door. "What are you doing here?"

The smile on Renji's face disappeared as he turned back to the mirror and inspected his chin. "I am his legitimate son after all." He turned back to me and a half smile adorned his lips. "We're technically brothers living together now. Let's try and get along, eh?" He extended a hand to be shook.

He wanted to be friends? _Brothers?_ Yeah right. Like I'd ever be nice to _this guy._

I felt my eyes narrow and become a glare before I slapped his hand away and scoffed again. I walked a few steps down the hall when again, his obnoxious voice filled the air again. "What's your problem?" I didn't turn to look at him but I could tell by the tone in his voice that he sounded more confused than angry. "This isn't about you accepting me or not. Besides, you didn't contact your old man at all. You come back to his funeral like it's no big deal." Now his tone was neutral, void of emotion but waning on annoyance. "Your pops keels over and I didn't see you shed a single tear. Why the hell did you come back, eh?"

Now I was really pissed. Who the hell did this guy think he was?! No way I would just let him talk to _me_ like that! "You have no right to talk to me like that!" I burst.

Renji sighed before a coy smirk played across his lips and he lit another cigarette. He took a puff before flipping his hair back and looking into my eyes. "You got some inheritance, right? You have your money. Why don't you get the hell outta here. You hate this place, right?" He took another puff and his smirk became a frown as his eyes narrowed into a glare. "Your a greedy bastard for being a rich kid." I went to glare at him but stopped when I looked into his face. He looked so fierce and serious, it was terrifying. It felt as if I dare oppose this guy he would rip me apart.

"You teat me like I'm in your way," He continued. "and begin an investigation about me." He paused for a moment and scratched the back of his head, grumbling. "Why the hell do you need more money?"

That was it.

I gulped and clenched my fists, not quite glaring at him. "Your right. So what? I need a large sum of money." I growled. "I co-signed a loan for my ex-lover, then they left me with the debt!" Someone like him couldn't possibly understand! "I believed in that person, but--"

"You got your ass dumped."

I looked up at Renji, never realizing that I looked away. "What--"

"That's cause your soft. People use you." Renji's glare softened a little but didn't lose any of it ferocity. I watched as a flicker of sympathy flashed across his eyes but was soon lost. "By the way, you left here because of your man, right?" Something inside me snapped. How the hell did he know about that? Who the hell told him?! Did he know Shuuhei personally?! "It's the same guy who left you with the debt, I'm guessing." Oh. So he didn't know him. I would have sighed in relief Had I not been so pissed. Renji took another puff of his cigarette and sneered. "I don't know how much money you need, but you made your own bed. It's time to sleep in it."

He was right. I knew all this already, so I didn't need him to tell me, but he was right. My gaze drifted to the floor and I sighed. I heard Renji chuckle and was sure he was smirking by now. I heard him breath deeply as he took another puff and he took a step forward. "How about this?" I looked up at him again and waited to hear what he had to say. "I screw you, you get payed."

I gulped and looked at him with wide eyes. Was he serious? Why the hell would he say that? And why now?!

I was right when I assumed Renji had smirked. That smirk grew as he looked at my dumbfound expression and scoffed. "If I like screwin' you, after several tries, then I'll give you half the inheritance." He closed his eyes and took another puff before looking back at me, the smirk never leaving his lips. "I don't think you have a lot of options, pretty boy. I'm sure this will be fast... just your cup of tea." The smirk grew wider and a sickly gleam flashed across his eyes. It sent a shiver down my spine and make me break out into a sweat. "I'll get to enjoy it as well."

I gulped and felt my knuckles turn white as I clenched my fists tighter. How stupid did this guy think I was?! "You seriously think I'm gonna fall for that?" Renji flipped his hair back again. It was really annoying whenever he did that.

"Not really. It was a bad joke. Don't be so serious." Renji removed the cigarette from his lips and held it between his fingers. "So you wont sell your soul for money. You must have other options."

Was he trying to be sarcastic?! "So will _you_ do anything for money?" I scoffed. Renji scoffed as well and turned his head towards the sink and put out his cigarette.

"My circumstances didn't allow me the luxury of pride." He frowned. "My crib as a baby was a coin locker in a subway station." I let a small gasp escape my lips. What was he saying? I know he was adopted but just what kind of life did this guy live before? He could just be pulling my leg. Why the hell should I believe a thing this guy says? Renji looked at me, the smirk returning to his face. It was unlike the other smirks. This one way sickly and dark, like it reflected all the dark feelings in his heart. It was enough to make me want to retch.

"I'm sure you've heard stories like that on the news. Some crap wadded in the baby's mouth so he couldn't cry..." Renji put a hand to his tattooed forehead and scoffed. I cringed. "By the time someone found me, I was in bad shape. I was raised in an orphanage and then found a job working in the back of your pop's clinic. That's when he started to talk to me." He paused and turned back to me. "Do you believe my story?" I gulped and jumped a little. What the hell was he getting at? Was he pulling my leg the whole time? He probably just made it up...

"Of course not! Your story is too convenient!" I turned my back and scoffed. Renji sighed and I heard his voice soften again.

"That's good." He patted me on the back as I walked away. "You gotta be a little suspicious to survive in this world." Renji walked the opposite way and I headed for my bed room. I knew he was just joking when he asked about him screwing me for money but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I sighed. I'm so sick of being lied to. I never want to play the fool again...

-/-/-/-

I walked down the hall in my dazed and half-asleep state. It was late and I was tired but I was also thirsty. I was heading for the kitchen for a drink through the dark hall when a light caught my eye. The bathroom light was on and I could hear the splash and running of water. Realization dawned on me as I realized it must be Renji. I don't know why, but I peaked inside and through the glass doors of the shower stall, I saw him.

Like I had guessed he had tattoos that spread across his back and down his arms. I guess he had more on his front too but I couldn't see with his back to me.

A sharp gasp cut through the air and I watched as Renji threw his head back and moaned. It took me a minute to register the swift movements of his hands over heated flesh. He gasped and huffed and within a few minutes was coming. I gulped as a blush spread across my face. Quickly, silently, I shut the door and slipped wordlessly down the hall.

It's not like this was the first time I ever saw a man masturbating, but... The image of Renji's wet, muscular body came into mind as I replayed his actions in my head. I don't know why, but I couldn't take my eyes off him.

I slipped into bed and sighed. I felt my own member throb in longing and my hand began to involuntarily make its way lower. Looks like I wasn't going to get to sleep tonight...

-/-/-/-

**Omake**

**Tara: **Yay! The first chapter is done!

**Renji: **Why am I already naked?

**Ichigo:** Aw, don't complain. You liked it.

**Renji:** Yeah, but I'd much rather have you in there with me. -smirks-

**Ichigo: **Hell yeah. -smirks-

**Tara:** Guys! Save it for the story!

**Renji/Ichigo: **Sorry...

**Tara: **Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I was my first time doing a story in first person perspective.

**Renji:** It's fine, but why am I such a jerk?!

**Tara: **I'm sorry! Ichi just need to get a good talking to!

**Ichigo:** Yeah, yeah. Whatever. As long as we get to the sex.

**Tara: **Ichigo!!

**Renji:** I agree.

**Tara:** Renji!!

**Ichigo/Renji: **-smirks-

**Tara:** GUYS!!!!


End file.
